Tigerstar
Spoiler Warning:' Plot and/or ending details follow. "I know Silverflight was the love of your life, but don't neglect your daughter because of her," he told him. "Now, I need to assess Thornpaw, so get going." —Tigerburr to Barkfall in Chapter 1 of Rise of CanyonClan. Tigerburr '''is a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Has a pink nose and short, but shaggy fur. Rise of CanyonClan He yawns and slips out of the den and into the sunlight. He could see cats below him begin to wake. Cats are climbing down from the cracks in the rock wall. Tigerburr can see a few cats and their apprentices moving out of camp for their patrols. Tigerburr gives a purr as he thought how the clan was built. He recalls that CanyonClan was made about seven moons ago with him and his brother, Lionstar. The brothers and Goldenwing were exiled as a punishment for Tigerburr's crimes. Tigerburr thinks to himself about the crimes he never committed. He remembers the pain of his clanmates turning on him, how his brother and sister, Milkfur and Volenose turner their backs on him. He growls to himself at the thought of his siblings. He shakes his head and begins to make his way down to the sandy clearing of the camp. He could see cats who were the original cats who joined the clan, lingering in the camp sharing tongues. Lionstar is seen sitting on the high rock, watching the cats below. Tigerburr thinks about how his brother is a great leader and heads to the nursery. As he grows close, three little kits race out of the den. He watches them race away with a purr before he turns his head to the beautiful she-cat that comes out after them. She calls the kits, telling them to not play on the rocks, with one kit, Grasskit, replying back. Moonsplash then turns to Tigerburr with a purr and a simple greeting. Tigerburr purrs at her and gives her a loving lick before he replying back. Moonsplash then asks if he has plans for the day. He replies with taking out his apprentice, Thornpaw out to train and do his deputy duties. Moonsplash simply nods and gestures to Thornpaw as the small cat comes over. Tigerburr is quick to spot Thornpaw's father and one of the original cats of the clan following. He notes the Barkfall's eyes are guarded and it sends Tigerburr back to when Silverflight was alive. Tigerburr then asks if the tom was coming with. Barkfall replies that Thornpaw and Bluepaw have been apprentices for awhile, making Tigerburr question him and look back at Lionstar. Though he shrugs it off and gives Moonsplash another loving lick before getting to his paws. He tells them to follow, and is quick to see that Thornpaw is clearly not happy that Barkfall is coming with. The three cats slip out of the camp and out into the forest. Tigerburr drinks in the scents of the forest as the canyon wall blocks out. He can smell a squirrel and he realizes that he hasn't eaten yet. Though Thornpaw asks if they were going to hunt and Tigerburr just purrs at the annoyed cat. He responded with a yes and that the clan needs to be fed. He looks at Barkfall and then elsewhere. He tells that Thornpaw to hunt at the Great Owl Tree and that Barkfall and he will hunt down by the river. Thornpaw's green eyes light up and was quick to race away. Tigerburr watched as he went and once he was out of sight, Tigerburr turns to Barkfall. He asks Barkfall if Lionstar plans on Thornpaw's assessment and Barkfall responses that they were assessing him at the moment. Tigerburr is quick to see that his old friend was angry. Tigerburr gives a sigh and tells him that Thornpaw would be fine that he didn't need to come out with them. Barkfall's eyes flash and he responds with Thownpaw was his son. Tigerburr thinks to himself, saying that he had two sons. He tells Barkfall that Thornpaw clearly didn't want him to loom over him and that he wasn't looming over Bluepaw, Barkfall's daughter. Barkfall doesn't respond and Tigerburr's ears flatten as Barkfall was growing angry with him. Tigerburr then goes on and suggests that he goes to Bluepaw and how she would be happy to spend some time with her father. Barkfall is quick to say that he can't and Tigerburr grows frustrated and questions why. Barkfall responds that Bluepaw looked too much like Silverflight. Tigerburr sits back and answers with that he wasn't the wisest cat and at being a father, and tells him that Thornpaw wanted him to be with Bluepaw and not him. Barkfall looks up at him, with clear sadness and regret in his eyes. Tigerburr gives him a purr. He then tells that he knew that Silverflight was that love of Barkfall's life and that he shouldn't neglect Bluepaw because of her. He then tells him that he needs to assess Thornpaw and that he had to go. Barkfall, who looks to be full energized begins to head back to him. Tigerburr gives a purr and then rises to his paws and goes after Thornpaw. As he was moving to the Great Owl Tree, he crouched in the bushes to look for Thornpaw. It takes him a moment, but he spots the black cat and watches him as he creeps towards a thrush. In a flash, he watches Thornpaw sprang at the bird and easily kill it. Tigerburr rises to his paws and Thornpaw turns to him. Thornpaw askes how he did and Tigerburr responds that he didn't expect anything else but a good hunt and goes on to ask what he caught. Thornpaw tells him he caught a shrew and mouse. Tigerburr tells him great and then tells him to take his prey and go back to camp to give to the queens. He watches Thornpaw take his prey and then pad off. Tigerburr looks up at the treetop and then pads after his apprentice. ''More coming soon..... Trivia * Tigerburr has gone through many name changes in his life as a character, his first name was Wasptail. His second was Tigerstripe. He's gone through a few more name changes, but I honestly don't remember them all. * Tigerburr was mostly drawn with green eyes before his official eye color, amber, was chosen. Category:Tom Category:Deputy